


Awake

by alienalicia14



Series: Sterek A-Z Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Fluff, Inspired by Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienalicia14/pseuds/alienalicia14
Summary: As much as Stiles loved dreaming, he loved even more sharing his dreams with Derek when he was awake.





	

Ever since Stiles moved in with Derek, they have never slept apart. The positions they slept in changed nightly, but you could be certain that at any point in the night they would be touching. Whether Derek was laying on his back and Stiles was curled up on his chest, or they were taking turns being the big and little spoon, Stiles and Derek always slept together. 

Sometimes, Stiles would have to go to bed before Derek got home from his late shift at the hospital. He would curl up with the large and fluffy body pillow they bought for that exact reason, covered in one of Derek’s shirts, and try to at least nap until Derek came in to wake him up. 

And he always would. Derek would come in quietly after work, take a quick shower to wash off the scent of despair and sick, sometimes tinged with the bright relief of a cured illness or a new baby, and slowly walk back to the bed that they shared. He would carefully remove the body pillow from his boyfriend’s grasp and replace it with his own body. Stiles would gradually slide into being awake and curl further into Derek’s embrace. 

“Mmm, hi.” He would sleepily whisper.

“Hi baby. Have any good dreams yet?” Derek would run his thumb against his lover’s back, soothing him back into the gentle sleep he had been awakened from.

“Not yet. I never dream without you here. I don’t sleep deeply enough for that.” Stiles would confide.

“Well then, it’s good I am here now then. I know how much you love dreaming.” Derek would kiss the top of Stiles’s head and settle back into the comfort of their queen-sized bed. 

“Dreaming is the best part of the day. You get to exist in so many worlds. Remember that time I had a dream that the parking lot turned into an ocean and we were surrounded by sharks? And then the car capsized and we sunk to the bottom of the parking lot ocean and had to swim to shore without getting eaten by sharks?”

“I remember,” Derek would smile fondly at the memory of Stiles’s original telling of the story, his erratic hand movements and facial expressions. 

“And then my dad was yelling at me for losing my phone, even though he doesn’t even pay for my phone, we do, and then told me if I wanted a new phone I had to clean the vomit covered holding cells.”

“Weren’t you projecting when you had that dream? Afraid your dad would give you all of the grunt work at the station, just to prove he didn’t believe in nepotism?”

“And I was right! It wasn’t the cells he made me clean, but he made me scrub out the transport van. Gross things happen in that transport van, Derek, gross things.” Stiles would sit up to look his boyfriend in the eye, his expression terrified. 

“Well at least now there are new rookies at the station to get all the grunt work. Now you’re on detective duty, taking the baddies off the streets, one bust at a time.” Derek would reassure the man. 

“You know, one of my favorite things about relationship psychology is how words transfer from the vocabulary of one person to the other. The Derek Hale I met six year ago would never say the word “baddies”. I’m proud of you, babe.” 

Derek would shove at Stile’s shoulder and attempt to hide a grin. He loved their shared vocabularies too. “Shut up and go to sleep. You have some more baddies to catch in the morning.”

“Love you, loser.”

“You too, nerd.” 

And then they would both drift off slowly into sleep. They would both dream vivid dreams, awaking only to jot down some notes in their dream journals to tell the stories of their dreams in the morning. Stiles’s was filled with half thought out scribbles of details he thought was important in his sleepy state, but come morning were only fragments of dreams that he would be forced to piece together. Derek’s was a little more organized as he took a few extra minutes to think through his entire dream before he wrote down key points. Dream sharing was one of their favorite morning activities. They shared every dream; the good, the bad, the embarrassing, and the strange ones that no one could decipher. 

As much as Stiles loved dreaming, he loved even more sharing his dreams with Derek when he was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is me doing the Sterek A-Z Challenge, starting with A for Awake! The dream that Stiles shared with Derek is actually based on a dream I had last night. It was really weird and I woke up in a sweat. I didn't realize I was so terrified of sharks before. And cleaning gross stuff. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
